Only in a Dream
by KATtheVampireBunny
Summary: What if the roles of Alice in wonderland were taken on by teenagers? Including the Cheshire and all the little bunny guys.  Only in my dreams would this happen!  READ IT SLOW
1. You are to be come as mad as a Hatter!

(Chapter 1)

**K so I had this FREAKING AWSOME dream and this is what it was about ^-^ enjoy!**

**Also a lot of people had alternative names **KAT=KATELYN, KAY=KELLI, ARTIMIS=TAYLER, KYLIE=KAITLIN, JAY=JACQUIE and GILLIAN I pronounced your name like I used to when I couldn't say it right -.-

"Bah-na-na-na-na. Nah-na-na-na-NA-NA! Bun-na-na-NA-NA-NAAAA! BINK!" Kat was -half- woken up by the piano version of The Entertainer. Her hand, instinctively felt around for the white object, that was making the noise.

She grumbled as the song switched to the louder, trumpet version.

She finally found the little cell phone as the ringer was about to stop. _Kylie?_ She looked at the screen._ Why was she calling?_ She flipped open the phone, pushing a button, making it beep and put the phone up to her ear.

"…Hello…" She said tiredly

"Don't tell me you just woke up!" the energetic voice on the other line said

"…yah?" she slowly responded

"…Kat" Kylie said disbelived

Her reply was some kind of "Uhg-um" sound

"Its orientation day."

Kats eyes jerked open and her body switched to and upright position in bed. "WHY DIDNET YOU TELL ME!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP!"

Kat got out of bed and started fumbling round in her closet.

"Don't forget to put on the simplest thing you've got!" Kylie said now on speakerphone.

"I KNOW THAT!"

(About ten minutes later) 

"Wow Kat you're so unfit." Artimis smirked

"Shut up!" Kat huffed running over to her rude friends. She had on a slightly baggy, beige t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her plain black bag was also hunched over her shoulder. Everyone was wearing an outfit similar to this too but with different sizes and colored shirts and some people were wearing jeans "I just ran all the way from my house!"

"You only live up the street…" Artimis commented

"Don't be too hard on her" Sam said shrugging "She's got such short legs, she probly cant run all that fast!"

"Shut up!" Kat said and finally stopped running. She plopped down on the hard ground in front of them, breathing hard. The two of them we're sitting on the long, gray, concrete bench that paralleled, the cafeteria door way. "Wares everyone else" she asked. Not that she expected to see everyone she knew but there were only them and maybe 12 other kids, waiting to go in.

"Their splitting us up into groups" Artimis told her "By social standings, believe it or not."

Kat sighed. _Why'd she have to be poor?_

"So do you think that means not as many people in our group will get important roles?" Sam asked, worried.

Artimis shrugged "Don't know."

"All right guys!" an old but rather commanding voice sounded "Time to go in!"

The three girls entered the cafeteria to find it _magically _redone. The room was dark. Large, red curtains were draped across the ceiling and flowed down to the ground from the left and right walls. The ground was covered in grass, with little mossy rocks and teal glowing mushrooms popping out of it. The large trees, that scattered the room and clung to the curtained walls held tiny little glowing lanterns, giving the room just enough light to see. Set up on the wall directly across from them was a projector looking screen with even more curtains draped around it; it was faintly glowing like the mushrooms.

The round tables that were set up with foldable chairs looked out of place in this environment. Kat stifled a laugh.

"Take a seat everyone" a nice sounding, middle aged women's voice, projected from the speekerless room. Everyone looked around for ware the voice could have been coming from but they saw no one. They obediently sat down.

Kat, Sam and Artimis took to a table where two people already sat. Once everyone was seated the lanterns on the trees darkened and figures appeared on the screen.

Kat sat back in her chair unimpressed.

Artimis's eyes went wide.

Sam let out a gasp and said quietly in shock "It's the old council!"

"What-" Kat asked but was cut off by random shushes from other tables. She made a little angry face at them, slid her chair back and plopped her legs down on the cheap foldable in front of her.

"They're the first ever council Kat!" Sam told her with quiet urgency "You know the first higher ups!"

Kat didn't move from her position but her eyes lit up.

"Welcome everyone!" that nice lady's voice came again. This time it was coming from the projector display.

The picture on the large screen looked like it was covered with a blue sheet. It looked like a still painting of seven dark shadows standing behind a table. The lady who was once standing in the center of the group started to lurch forward. A few deep breaths were taken as the beautiful women came into view. She was wearing a red dress that laced up the front with poofy shoulders. Her hair was done in elegant black ringlet curls and she had a small silver crown that was pinned crookedly on the top of her head.

Many of the girls in the room gaped and a few guys blushed.

"Welcome to your assigning day!" she said "I'm sad to inform you that no one in this group had the role of the queen but we do how ever have one of another persuasion."** (A/N: Idk what exactly that means but that's how she stated it.)** "Hatter?" she turned and started back for the table. When she was back in her position another figure who was tilting his immense hat began to move.

A man came into view. He had a long, tan, kind face that was a little beaten up. Brown hair stuck out in all directions from his hat handmade looking hat. "Would Kat **(insert last name hear) **please stand."

All eyes went to her. Kat quickly tried to pull her feet down to the ground but in doing so she flipped over the entire table and her own chair. The chair and table clattered, loudly. The small candle that was once sitting on the foldable, shattered on the ground. Kat blinked a few times in her crouched position and then immediately stood up "I'M HERE!" she raised her hand.

The Hatter smirked "Yes I can see -and hear- that you are indeed here."

A few people giggled a bit and Artimis sighed for her friend.

Sam smiled.

"Kat," The Hatter said addressing her "The duty of the Hatter requires the holder to look at things in a whole new perspective. You must not sway at other people's words and you must stay strong to your own opinion. Above all else you must be as _elegantly insane as_ a hatter!" the man smirked "Do you accept this role my dear?"

Kat completely ignored the insane part and thought to herself _I'm elegant? _

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	2. Late for tea!

**(Chapter 2)**

"DO YOU ACCEPT THIS ROLE KAT!" The Hatters voice boomed louder than necessary. There is always a little room for dramatic effect.

Kat jumped "YES SIR!"

The Hatter smiled warmly "Perfect"

The Hatters image turned dark blue and he evaporated into smoke. The wispy cloud then unnaturally shifted towards the table. The smoke started stacking up behind it, forming the shadow of the mad hatter once again.

"Hey look at that!" a random student called out

Everyone looked at him to find that he was pointing high above Kats head. Their glances switched to there.

"That's a big hat!" Kat exclaimed

_~With a big responsibility~ _a voice seemed to laugh in her ear. She looked around.

_As if _with graceful hands, the hat was placed atop her head in a perfect manor. The purple hat, with lime green feathers and flowers, sat snuggly on her head without it being too tight. It was as if, it was made for her.

Kat lifted her hand up to the rim to feel the soft fabric. As her fingers brushed the velvet; gold and silver sparkles started showering down from the brim. She closed her eyes, as she was washed over with them. They flooded past her shoulders, down her waist and then scattered all over the floor like flowing, twinkling water.

"Wow, Kat look at you!" Sam called to her.

She opened her eyes. "Holly-"

Kat was no longer dressed in her simple, shorts and shirt. From head to toe she was now dressed in a very "Mad Hattery" outfit. Her tail coat that she now possessed was the same beautiful purple as her hat. On the cuffs of the jacket and along the line where the coat laced up, silky white fabric was placed. On said fabric, stitched in were colorful symbols of spades, hearts and diamonds. Lime green accents were placed all along the outfit. Two thin green lines ran parallel, outlining the white symboled ribbons and the -once jean- shorts she had on, were now green short shorts. White tights ran underneath the shorts and on her feet were brown boots that laced up to her knees.

Kat turned her head to face her friends. As she did, she learned that she now, had ringlet curls in her hair. Glitter bounced off them as they hit her in the face. "I look so kick-"

"Now students please enter to the next room, for the next level of assigning." Kat was interrupted by the principles voice. She glared in some random direction, still not knowing where the speakers were located.

Doors opened up in the side of the room and students started fileing out. Kat turned to leave too but as she approached the door a refined looking man, in a black tux stopped her.

"Miss since you have already gotten your assignment, you are to enter that door over there." He pointed to a small door, along another wall.

"Uhm-kay…" Kat said skeptically. As she entered, she took one last skeptical glance at him.

The room that she entered was small, dark and circular. The only objects that were in their, were a wooden chair and a tall black mirror. There were no windows in the room but there was a door identical to the one that she came into. Kat had to do a double take at the door she just entered, to make sure it -most definitely- wasn't the same one.

"This place looks like a gothic dressing room…" Kat said examining the place.

"Essentially it's of a meeting room" said a voice

Kat jumped and looked around the room. No one was in their but herself. "Creepy~" she exclaimed

"What is?"

Kat spun around quickly. The voice was coming from the mirror! She looked into the glass to find a person in the mirror facing her. But it was not herself…

"Hatter?" she asked and stepped forward. The being in the mirror copied her exact steps.

She stopped and he stopped "Hello my dear."

"H-hello," Kat stuttered "Hatter."

"Actually Kat _you're _the Mad Hatter now"

"…Me?" Kat pointed at herself. She just now came to terms with, what an important position she had.

"That's what I said." He smirked. "Why don't you take a seat?" he gestured toward the chair.

She nodded and sat. As she did the "Used to be Hatter" sat too. But as Kat was in fact sitting on a chair, he seemed to be sitting on nothing but air.

"Why do you keep copping me?"

He chuckled a bit "Cause its fun."

Kat shrugged. She couldn't argue with fun.

"Now then Kat. I know that your listening skills aren't the best," Kat nodded in agreement "But I need you to thoroughly, listen to me for a few minutes."

Kat sat up straight in her chair and prepared for a lengthy lecture.

"As you know there are several different, Positioned Classes that one can fall into. The queen's role is the _number one_ leader and then under her is where the "role" roles start."

Kat nodded taking what he said to heart. She already knew this but the way the Ex Hatter pronounced his words, made her want to listen even more intently than she already was. Kat then wondered if her own words would soon have this enchanting power. She would love to-

"Kat!" the Mad Hatters voice bought her out of her thoughts "I told you, you really need to pay attention right now."

Kat shook her head furiously, clearing her thoughts. Silvery glitter danced out of her hair as she shook. "I'm sorry!" she told him.

"Continuing," He sighed "The top seven roles under the queen are?"

Kat jumped up in her seat, realizing that he was asking her a question "Oh- uh. Its… The Mad Hatter, the Door Mouse, the White Rabbit, the March Hare, the Clock Maker, Alice and the Cheshire Cat."

He smiled approvingly "Very good. And as you've noticed, out of your social standings group, you were the only one to receive one of these roles. Correct?"

"Wait, so I was the only one to receive a role at all? What about Artimis and Sa-"

"No, no, no. They will receive roles too but you're the only one to have made it into the top seven."

"Oh…" Kat was both sad and happy about this. She was glad that she was so important but sad that her friends weren't.

"For this though, you are going to get a lot of grief from the other six at the top."

"But why?"

"To simply put it my dear, you're poor… They're going to have abilities and powers that _you _don't have."

"Wait, abilities?" Kat asked confused "Like magic?"

"Exactly." The Ex Hatter nodded.

"Great!" Kat slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms. In the mirror the other Hatter also did the same. "So basically I'm going to be bullied right?"

He chortled "In plain, terms yes."

"So what do I do about it?" She asked quizzically

He smiled "You don't waver and you take it like a mad person."

Kat smiled. She liked that _"Take it like a mad person."_

"Now then my dear," The Ex hatter stood up and tiled his Hat toward her. The door –that she hadn't been though yet- opened, letting an overflow of light come in. Kat realized that it must lead to outside. "I'm afraid you're late for tea time."

Kat somehow knew that this meant "Lunch".

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**Also thanks to "****Foosemittee" for commenting! You're the only person to do so yet and you are AMZING for that! THNAK YOU SOOOO MUCH! **


	3. Stupid Cheshire!

**(Chapter 3)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BORIS! He's from a story called "Alice in the Country of Hearts" (Which he looks different in and dresses differently in) all other characters are mine though. **

"_Now after you leave, you need to make your way back to the cafeteria-"_

"_Wait, then why don't I just go through-"_

"_Don't interrupt me!"_

"…_Sorry…"_

"…_You need to go to the cafeteria and as you enter you will sit down at the second, table to the right. This is where the other six of Seven will be seated."_

"…_But why would I wana sit down at a table where people are going to ridicule me?"_

"_Because, that's where you Seven will have your meeting. Now hurry! You mustn't be later then you already are!"_

Kat stepped outside to be blinded by the glaring sun. The room that she had been in, was rather dark so now everything that wasn't that room was a bright shade of white.

"Hey Kat!" a familiar voice called out to her. A person with red hair and in a red outfit soon came into focus.

"Artimis!" Kat called out

"Where did you go? Sam and I went into that other room and when we looked back you were nowhere to be found!" Artimis told her "You've been gone for forever."

"What?" Kat asked confused "How long?"

The red head shrugged "I don't know, about an hour."

Kats jaw dropped. They're no way she could have been in their for _that _long. The most she could have been gone for is like 10 minutes! Kat wondered if she could have-

"Kat," Why did people always have to disrupt her thoughts? "So, what do you think?" Artimis asked gesturing towards her new clothes "I got the position of the night of hearts. Second class!" she announced proudly.

Kat looked up at her friend, who looked rather _threatening_ now. She had a sword strapped to her back and her white boots made her look like she could take you out with a single kick. She had a white scarf dangling around her neck and just like the white ribbons on Kats outfit; they were decorated with card symbols. "You look really cool" Kat told her with a smile.

"Thanks I-"

_BING! BONG! BING!_

The clock tolled cutting off Artimis's words and making Kat jump. She then remembered that she was _still_ late for tea!

"Sorry Artimis I gotta go!" She waved goodbye to her friend –who couldn't hear her, over the loud clock- and hurried off to the cafeteria.

Many people were talking as Kat walked in. Random people that she didn't know stared at her.

"_Second table to the right"_ Kat repeated the Ex Hatters directions in her head. She looked over and could tell that his instructions were distinctly correct.

While most of the other tables were not decorated in any special way, the Seven's table was. A white table cloth was draped over it and a tall cake stand with sandwiches, tea cups and small deserts sat directly in the middle. While the other tables looked just like the old lunch room ones, this one looked like it was taken straight out of the 18th century.

Kat held her head up high as she walked over to the table. People twisted around in their seats as she approached. She wished her boots wouldn't have clacked so loudly.

She sat down in-between a boy with purple cat ears and a tiny mouse, looking girl who was so small, she had to sit on the table.

A few people glared at her.

"Your very late!" A girl who she guessed to be the "White Rabbit" stood up and told her. Two white rabbit ears stuck out of the girl's wispy, white-blond hair. Circular glasse that were too big for her sat on her nose. She wore a red checkered tux and around her neck was a big golden pocket watch.

She showed off the watch "Look at this ridiculousness! A whole 12 minutes and 34 seconds late! Unacceptable! "

Kat rested her face on her chin and said somewhat snidely "Well unlike _you_ I have better things to do then sit around all day drinking tea." She grabbed a small cake and popped it into her mouth. Kat almost cried at the awesome taste of it. Though, she kept her cool and slowly chewed. _Take that rabbit!_

On one side of her the Cheshire and Alice smirked.

On her other side, the little mousy girl quietly said "…So cool." Not many people back sassed the White Rabbit –_who_ was a direct advisor to the queen.

The rabbit huffed and started whispering to the blue clad Clock Maker sitting next to her.

Kat crossed her legs and put them up on the table.

The Cheshire boy had to move his tea cup so that it would not spill over.

"That's discourteous." Alice told her

Kat ignored her.

"Well aren't you little miss cocky," the Cheshire stated with a grin.

Kat raised an eyebrow at him. Was he picking a fight with her? "…Excuse me?" she quizzed. She hadn't noticed that she had almost knocked over his drink, with her feet. So this verbal attack was very random to her.

"You heard me." he tested her

"Now that we're all here," The "Clock Maker" stood up. She too, had on a tux but hers was a soft, solid blue instead of red and checkered. A blue top hat –that was nowhere near, as big as Kats- sat on her head and small decorative clocks were pinned to it. You could hear faint ticking noises coming from them. "We should start saying our introductions. We'll go in a circle. My name is Annie and I have taken the position of the clock maker."

Then the White Rabbit said "My name is Courtney and I have the position of the White Rabbit."

"Kelli, position of Alice." Kelli had extremely curly hair and it was all done up in a ball that tilted on her head. A very pretty triangular shaped hat, held it in place.

"Boris and I have the position of the Cheshire Cat." He smirked. Which annoyed Kat.

"Kat, position of the Mad Hatter." She glared at the Cheshire who was looking at her intently. A silent angry glare battle soon interrupted between them.

"Janie is my name! I have the position of the Sleepy Door Mouse!" the girl -who was no more than a foot and a half tall- said. She wore a little green tutu and brown jacket made out of leaves. She was considerably very cute.

"My name is Gillene and I'm the March Hare!" This girl was tiny too but not freakishly small like the mouse girl. Gillene had a simple yellow dress on and a scarf that looked like it was made out of a potato sack. Pieces of hay stuck out of it. The brown bunny ears that sat atop her head were brown and a little scraggly.

The Clock Maker nodded. "You should have all been briefed of your roles and what's to be expected of you, so I shouldn't have to go over that." She sat down "Please enjoy the rest of your meal and we'll discuss actual _Business _tomorrow," Kat started to wonder what this business was but before she could even really think about it Annie continued with "Oh and Hatter,"

Kat looked up.

"Don't be late tomorrow."

Kat gave her a look. Which she ether didn't notice or ignored.

"Uhm, Mad Hatter?" A little voice asked

She looked over to find Janie the mouse holding a tiny tea pot. She smiled "Would you like some green tea?"

"…Yah sure" Kat handed her a tea cup.

Janie's little ears stood up and she happily emptied the green liquid into Kats cup. By the time her cup was full the pot was empty. That was all it could hold…

She took a sip "Jezz!" Kat yelled with delight "Why is all the food so good here? Are we still in school?"

"It's actually not all that good" Boris told her "You've just never tasted _High Class _food before."

Now he as in_s_ulting her wealth? "Listen ___wuss__-puss_-"

"Ohhhh _wuss-puss _huh?" he said calmly "That's a pretty good insult coming from someone who's supposedly insane!"

"Flea bag!" She yelled at him

"Psycho." He grinned

"Stupid Cat!"

"Stupid _Kat"_ He rephrased

"Look," the Alice girl interrupted them "Neither one of you are good at insulting one another. Just quit, you're already behind..."

Kat took one last glare at him and grabbed a sandwich off the cake rack. She took a rough bite out of it and then went into bliss again.

Boris just grinned at her.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOOOOVVVVEEEEE IT WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	4. A gift from your mentor!

**(Chapter 4)**

"What's this?" Kat said examining the new rectangular object in her room. A long shape, sat tilted against the wall of her small, little shack of a house. It was covered with a black sheet and a red bow was tied to one of the top corners. _"From your mentor." _Kat read the tag attached to the big red bow.

"My mentor?" Kat took the bow off, placing it on her bed and unveiled the cloth.

"…A mirror," she said unsurprised. She picked up the long piece of furniture and placed it in her closet. As she was closing the door a voice called out "Hey, hey, hey!"

She peeked into her closet.

"Is that any way to treat your superior?" The Mad Hatter inquired "By putting me in a closet!"

"Would you rather go in the bathroom?" Kat pointed out with her thumb, the only other room in the house. Her kitchen and bedroom were combined. "No offence but I don't really want a mad man popping in on me whenever he wants. I'd like some privacy." She told him.

The Hatter did an awkward sideways nod "Understandable." Then changing the subject he asked "So, how was your first day?"

Kat slid her boots off her feet. "Horrible…"

"That's also understandable." He said with a laugh

Kat gave him a "WTF" look "How should that be understandable!" She through her jacket into the closet, revealing a puffy pirate like shirt underneath- which she very much liked. The jacket hit the mirror then slid down to the ground, creating a wrinkly, purple lump on the floor. "And don't laughat my pain."

"You really should take better care of that" he said indicating to the jacket "And also; Kat, have you seen your hair lately?"

"No." she looked at him confused "Why?"

Suddenly a flash of worry and rage swept across her face "Did Boris stick something in it?"

She ran over to a mirror –that didn't have the Ex Hatters image in it- and examined her hair. She found that it no longer had golden sparkles or ringlet curls in it. Instead it droopingly straight and had little bits of purple dropping from it. She grabbed a chunk of it and faced the Hatters mirror. "Where the hell dose all this glitter go! It falls outa my hair all the freaking time but then I never see any of it on the floor or on my cloths!"

"That's not the point Kat…"

Kat looked at him, confused.

He sighed "It looks different doesn't it? Your hair?"

Kat stared into the mirror again. She didn't even think about that before. Just the annoying glitter. "Yah, so" She said "Why does it?"

"Cause your mood changed." He said nonchalantly

She gave him another puzzled look "So I have _mood_ hair?"

"Well its normally _normal_ hair but you are a very open person. You say exactly what's on your mind with hardly any limitations."

"So why does my hair reflect this now?" she said pulling her bangs out in front of her face.

"Because you got a role! The way you look now, is going to expose what your personality is."

"…Great." Kat said with sarcasm "So why doesn't your hair do that?"

"Because my dear, I am not as stupidly open as you."

"Stupidly open?" she repeated annoyed

"Yes." He sighed "Say, you get angry or you like someone and you want to keep it quiet. You think they're not going to notice when your hair gets spiky and starts glittering red? Or when it gets wavy and pink, sparkles come pouring out of it?" he smirked "You are_ stupidly_ open."

Kats jaw dropped.

"So Kat, tell me about your day." He then smiled and stated with a hint of maliciousness "What made your hair turn purple?"

Kat plopped down on her bed "Is purple depressed? She asked "…Or mad?"

"Well when I think blue," he told her "I think depressed and with red I think angry… And considering red and blue makes purple, I'm guessing it's a mixture of both."

"Well then plenty of things made me that way." She shot back up again "The angry feeling was probably from lunch. The stupid Cheshire attempted to insult me at every chance he got."

"Attempted?" The Ex Hatter questioned

"I insulted back," she told him "Oh! And he tried to trip me while we were in the halls!"

"And what did you do about that?" He knew that she wouldn't have let that act go, without a little vengeance.

"I pushed him down some stairs." She said without remorse "Only two though. He was at the bottom."

He was shocked "Then why not just push him in the hall?"

"It makes the fall a bit bigger." She shrugged

He shook his head "My dear, let me tell you something about the relationship between the Hatter and the Cheshire. It's quite a complicated one you see. You both can nether dislike or like one another. "

"I'm pretty sure I dislike him…" she stated

He laughed a bit "Yes but he intrigues you doesn't he?"

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused and once again annoyed.

"Can you tell what his personality is? Did you notice that his facial expression never changed when he was talking to you?"

"No," Said Kat "And, yah…" she paused "I still don't like him though."

The Ex Hatter laughed once again "All the Cheshire's are like that. Just like all of the Hatter's have a little dose of insanity. The relationship between the Hatter and the Cheshire are generally the same too. Conflicting but intriguing. That Boris character's probably trying to figure you out, right now too. Just like you are him."

"I am NOT trying to figure him out! I could really care less!" Kat thought about the cat looking boy sitting just like she is, talking to _his_ mentor about _her_. She then thought, that if he was indeed doing this, this must mean, that she annoyed him as much as he did her. This gave her a little satisfaction.

"Now that you've told me why you're angry, tell me why you're depressed."

She looked at him pitifully "…In one of my classes I got rejected by a chair."

"_Rejected by a chair?" _He asked trying to hide a laugh.

"Yah! Apparently, to sit on certain chairs you have to have _"magical abilities"_ Which I _don't_ have!"

"Did you know this before you sat on the chair?" he asked curious. He wouldn't put it past her to…

"…Yah."

"Then _why_ or rather, _what_ would possess you to sit on it!"

"That dumb White Rabbit Courtney said I couldn't! She was like" Kat started to imitate her _"Thiers's no room for the likes of you! So shoo, shoo, shoo!_ I had to prove her wrong!"

"Of course you did," the Hatter laughed "Kat. You know, you are very much living up to the image of a crazy Mad Hatter."

Kat was silent for a bit. After gathering her thoughts she asked "Hey Hatter,"

"Ex Hatter" he corrected her

"Do you know what the _Business_ is that the Seven are supposed to discuss tomorrow?"

"Business?" he asked

"Yah," she replied "The Clock Maker said something about their being something we needed to discuss…Do you have any idea what that could be?"

The Hatter smiled, knowing what the "Business" was. "Well I guess you'll figure it out tomorrow."

It wasn't anything bad. This "Business". But the Ex Hatter had notion that the little Mad Hatter girl would not like it.

**Thanks for reviewing DeadRunaway, James Birdsong, WybiE'z KiDnaPpeR and HollytheKitty and if your are THANK YOU for reading this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN THOUSE OF YOU WHO ALLREADY DID! I LOOOVVVEEEEEE REVIEWS! They make my day ^o^**


	5. Study up!

**(Chapter 5)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "THE ENTERTAINER"**

**Sorry this took so long to update. THANKS SO MUCH to any who have stuck with it. **

**And THANKS FOR READING ^-^**

Kat sat back on the bench, that ran along the cafeteria wall, as her friend Sam played the beautiful, piece, known as the entertainer. Artimis was next to her and both of them had their eyes closed as they listened to the beautiful melody.

People were gathering around to listen, as Sam's fingers danced over the keys. She had always been a musical person but after her "assignment" she found that she was ten times better at it. She had gotten the simple, title of a Music Player but she couldn't have been any more happy with it.

Her assistant –who played the trumpet- was also quite skilled. As he played, he twirled around and winked to a few girls in the audience. He was a flamboyant type with spiked out, orangey brown hair.

Sam gave him a spinney look, telling him to stop flirting.

As the song came to a stop, people began to cheer. They had quite enjoyed their little dose of entertainment.

"HATTER!" A voice called out as Kat was applauding. The White Rabbit, was stomping her way over. She grabbed Kats sleeve. "What are you doing just sitting here? You- you insane snide!" She pulled Kat to her feet "We're all waiting for you inside!"

"I thought I'd keep it regular," Kat laughed. "Y' know being late and all?" She smirked. "...Also I like how you rhyme when insulting me. You're much better at it then Boris!" Kat didn't know why, but whenever the white rabbit talked to her, she automatically would get the urge to be snotty.

"Shut up Hatter," The White Rabbit said dragging her to the door way.

At the door, Kat stopped to say "Good bye my friends. We shall meet again in 5th period!" She bowed and Courtney pushed her inside.

As soon as the two of them sat down at the table the Cheshire commented "You know late is starting to become your identifier Kat."

"And annoyance is starting to become yours… What's your name again?" She lamely, joked.

Before Boris could retort that insult, the Clock Maker called everyone to order.

"Now, since certain people were running late," She looked to Kat –who smiled in return. "This business must be discussed now." Everyone looked up as their titles were called "Hatter, March Hare, Door Mouse and Cheshire… You are to start preparing for the Unbirthday Ball. Alice-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Kat stopped her "What's the Unbirthday Ball?"

"You don't study much do you?" Alice said, but with kindness.

"… Is that a problem?"

"Oo! Oo!" The March Hare stood up and raised her hand high. "Can I tell her what the Unbirthday party is?"

The Clock Maker thought about this "… Very well."

The rabbit looked to Kat. "You see, it's when alllllll the people of the school together for a dance! The Mad Hatter, Me and the Door Mouse plan it –cause that's how it was in the original Unbirthday party for Alice. They created it. Alice is the special guest!"

Alice, with a smile, sipped from her tea.

"And why does the stupid Cat have to be part of the planning crew?" She pointed to said 'stupid cat'.

"_I _lead the people in, just as the Cheshire led Alice to the first." Boris said. Kat hated how everyone knew these rules but her. She would make a note to study more. "You'll have to give me the seating arrangements and lay out of the Ball."

"The lay out? We have to make-"

"Just go ask your mentor about it!" The White Rabbit interrupted. "Little twit. You need to do your research!"

The Hatter glared at her. "Maybe I should invite a rabbit exterminator to the Ball."

Then just as the rabbit was about to retort that comment, the Hatter interrupted with "Hey wait a minute? …What happened to the door mouse?"

Everyone looked to each other, but no one had the answer.

"She's so small no one even noticed she was missing." There was both ammusement and concern in Alice's voice.

Kat checked under the table.

"Oh yah!" Boris yelled -making Kat smack her head on the way up. "That little door mouse girl apparently went insane. Like as, in insaner than the first Mad Hatter insane. She couldn't handle not sleeping all day. They're sending in a new kid tomorrow."

"Oh…?" Kat said rubbing her head. She had no idea people could just be replaced like that.

"Right," The Clock maker decided -for some reason- now would be the best time to give the closing statement. "So tomorrow instead of lunch, the four of you will attend the planning room to plan out the Unbirthday Ball."

Everyone stood.

"Wait, where's the meeting room?" Kat asked.

"Planning room." Alice corrected.

"Whatever. You know, all you rich kids are wayyy more educated about this stuff then I am. I wasn't raised in a situation where I would know all these things."

Without any pity, the White Rabbit pulled a dictonary size book -simply, entitled "The RULES"- from her bag and shoved it at her. "Study up!"

**Pleeaaassseeeeee review! Only 2 more chapters to go! **


End file.
